particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Dorvik
Overview Elementary School Middle School Secondary School Preparatory Year (Gerstle Method) Colleges and Universities Colleges and universities in Dorvik shifted between public and private oversight throughout the years of varied rule in Dorvik, underneath Raymond Petrov, later Raymond von Petrov, he founded that State University of Kordusia which was a test bed for comprehensive educational reform in Dorvik. The State University of Kordusia became a success over its first several decades of existence and was soon copied in Westmark, Miktar, Largonia and Dorvan. These respective colleges, schools and universities eventually became leading institutions throughout Dorvik and Artania, the entire system if operated by the respective regions of Dorvik with funding coming from the central government in Haldor. Kordusia This list include institutions of the State University of Kordusia, of which many are a part of, as well as other public, private and military institutions. Largonia This list include institutions of the University of Largonia, of which many are a part of, as well as other public, private and military institutions. Miktar This list include institutions of the People's University of Miktar as well as other public, private and military institutions. The People's University of Miktar is unique in its centralized organization containing all faculties under the breadth of a single university. Dorvan Mothar Doctorates *'Doctor of Medicine' - Doktor der Medizin (Dr.M sometimes used as M.D.) *'Doctor of Health' - Doktor der Gesundheit (Dr.G. used for Dentist, Chiropractors, Podiatrist, etc.) *'Doctor of Political Science' - Doktor der Politikwissenschaft (Dr.PW) **Doctor of Government Administration - Doktor der Regierungsverwaltung (Dr.RV) **Doctor of Public Infrastructure - Doktor der Öffentliche Infrastruktur (Dr.O.I) **Doctor of Public Health - Doktor der Öffentliche Gesundheit (Dr.O.G) *'Doctor of Economics or Business' - Doktor der Wirtschaftswissenschaften (Dr.WWS) *'Doctor of Management' - Doktor der Verwaltung (Dr.V.) *'Doctor of Law' - Juris Doctor (J.D.) or Doktor der Rechtswissenschaften (Dr.RW) *'Doctor of Theology' - Doktor der Theologie (Dr.Th) *'Doctor of Technology' - Doktor der Technischen (Dr.Tech) **Doctor of Communications - Doktor der Kommunikation (Dr.K.) **Doctor of Industrial Sciences - Doktor der Industrie Wissenschaften (Dr.I.W) **Doctor of Engineering - Doktor der Ingenieurwissenschaften (Dr.IWS) *'Doctor of Philosophy' - Doktor der Philosophie (Dr.P) *'Doctor of Education' - Doktor der Bildung (Dr.B) *'Doctor of Sciences' - Doktor der Wissenschaften (Dr.W) **Doctor of Environmental Sciences - Doktor der Umweltwissenschaften (Dr.UW) *'Doctor of Agriculture' - Doktor der Landwirtschaft (Dr.LW) Military academies When Bonifaz Voll assumed the mantle of Defense Minister he set out to close a number of military academies and lower the cost of the operating nearly 50 military academies throughout Dorvik, this drew some attention from critics especially older officers who had been educated at these institutes. Voll, however, as Minister of Defense and newly appointed General Field Marshal had the authority and the rank do so, he also had the backing of most heads of the Supreme General Staff. The academies were folded into several academies, the primary being the Dorvish War Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Kriegsakademie) located at Ordernsburg Wolfsfeld in the Wolfsfeld forest which is where all officers are trained for all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces, with the exception of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish Navy runs its own academy at the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule). The Dorvish kept a single police academy for the newly reformed Dorvish Police known as the Dorvish Police Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizeiakademie) where both the civilian and military police attend the same academy though go through vastly different training. All conscripts and non-officers undergo training at three separate schools. The Dorvish Army trains at the Army School (Dundorfian: Armeeschule), the Dorvish Navy trains at the Navy School (Dundorfian: Marineschule) and the Dorvish Air Force trains at the Air Force School (Dundorfian: Fliegertruppeschule). These schools are located on the massive grounds of Ordernsburg Kerkeneik, located outside Haldor and serves as a reserve to the Haldorian law enforcement in the event of a national emergency. Category:Education and Culture in Dorvik